Kai in Wonderland!
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [R.H. ONESHOT] Kai goes to Russia to check on his ex-teammates, and somehow ends up in Wonderland! (R.H. stands for random humour)


**Hey guys! It's been so long since I've written something new, right? So here's another oneshot. It's totally random, and I thought of this out of nowhere XD**

 **My first disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Alice in Wonderland. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **There, done.**

 **Go read!**

* * *

It was a very unusual day in the Blitzkrieg Boys' household.

The house was actually silent.

There were no enraged bellows, sadistical laughter, pleading cries for help, or even sounds of weapons or bombs blasts anywhere.

And that was because Kai Hiwatari had come from Japan to check on his ex-teammates. But unfortunately for Kai, he'd forgotten to bring his books along with him to keep himself occupied, so had to settle for Spencer's books. And Spencer had, to put it in the least words, a very unique taste when it came to books.

Kai scrunched up his nose as he tried to choose a good, readable book. In the end, he shut his eyes and pulled out a random book.

Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll.

'Now I have to read... this?' He thought. He examined the cover as he made his way to the couch. Didn't look too appealing to him.

Exactly twenty minutes and seventeen seconds later, Kai was asleep, the book resting lightly on his face.

* * *

When Kai woke up the next time, he was sitting under a tree in the garden. Just then a rabbit wearing a coat ran past him crying, "I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit even took a small watch out of his coat pocket to check the time.

"Since when did rabbits began wearing coats? They're evolving into intelligent beings," Kai wondered aloud. He set his imagination go wild.

"Intelligent, evolved rabbits will rule the world. They will start dominating humans. And then Kai Hiwatari will appear with his army of cats. Domestic cats, strays, big cats, and they'll drive the rabbits to extinction." Kai let out a maniacal laugh.

Just then, the rabbit took a U-turn and stood before Kai. "What are you laughing for, young man?" The rabbit scowled at Kai. "You are supposed to follow me into that hole!" The rabbit pointed to a large hole under a tree, that had magically appeared out of nowhere.

"And why would I come behind you?" Kai asked with a raised brow. 'Rabbits talking in human language? Interesting.'

"Because that's supposed to happen. It says in the book you were reading earlier. You have to do the same!"

"What!?"

"Just follow me," the rabbit sighed, exasperated. When Kai still refused to, the rabbit held him by his ankle and dragged Kai with him into the hole.

"Where are you taking me!? Let GO!" Kai kicked his leg free, resulting in a big, ugly purple bruise on the back of the rabbit's head.

Suddenly, there was bright light, and Kai was out of the tunnel, dazed. The rabbit raced away where he was going, leaving Kai to explore the place.

"So," Kai drawled, "What happened next? Yeah, the kid found a small door or something. Let's see."

Kai wandered around for sometime, before he saw a small tunnel. He bent down, and saw the same door, and the peephole. Through it, he could see a beautiful garden outside.

"It's exactly like what was in the book." He stated.

Kai turned around, and saw a table with a glass bottle on it. The bottle had some sort of liquid in it, and in colorful letters, a small handwritten note that read, 'DRINK ME!' was pasted on the bottle.

Kai ignored it. And suddenly, two hands grew from the walls around him and force-fed Kai the drink. Kai made a face. "Tastes horrible."

The wall around him boomed, "You will follow the plot, boy!"

Kai saw his surroundings growing. His eyes widened as he registered the fact that he was shrinking. He was shrinking! Shrinking! Kai was becoming smaller and smaller!

* * *

"Hiwatari if you don't wake up now, I swear I'll make Julia paint Dranzer pink!" Tala shrieked in Kai's ear. He frowned when Kai didn't even stir.

"Man, I never knew Kai could be a deep sleeper," Spencer said. "And I didn't know he read books like this one."

Bryan suddenly smirked, went behind the sofa and tilted it. Kai fell down to the floor.

"Kuznetsov, you're dead meat!" Kai yelled, springing to his feet, though his cheeks had began to heat up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Tala said, sarcastically. "Mind telling us what you were dreaming about? And man, you kick hard." Tala rubbed his back where he'd been kicked.

Kai, realising he could get caught, did the smartest thing he could think of. He walked away

Never, Kai told himself, I'll read such books again.

* * *

 **I've told you, this was random. So I apologise if it was rushed XD**

 **Go review!**


End file.
